


Into Oblivion

by foxy_abb98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, Hot, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: Danny is Steve's favourite activity to do in the bedroom.





	Into Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So this is my first time writing smut, I don't know if it's any good but I was happy with how it turned out.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for the comments & kudos on my previous two fics and again with this one, all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you! Xx

Fucking Danny beyond the mattress and into oblivion was one of Steve’s most favourite things to do.

With having Gracie and Charlie now living with them permanently every other week and the demanding cases that came with their jobs, it meant that the little time they had alone together was precious and they always ensured to make the most of the sparse hours.

Right now, Danny had his left leg hooked over Steve’s right shoulder, his gun-calloused hands clamping Steve’s own work-worn hands into place where they rested on either side of Danny’s face. Steve’s tongue fucking his mouth was almost as pleasurable as the dick that was pounding in and out of his hole.

Danny groaned, loud and rough, pulling away from Steve’s mouth for air. “Oh god...Babe... fuck, you feel amazing. Your cock filling me up and that tongue... holy fuck.”

Steve’s hips stuttered at his lover’s words, his thighs shaking with the immense pleasure coursing through his body from head-to-toe. Shutting his eyes for the briefest of seconds to gain some self-control, Steve moaned out, “Fuck Danny...Baby, you don’t know how good you look from here. So beautiful all laid out for me, I love you so much... ahh shit, Danny, I’m so close.”

The lazy, relaxed attitude Steve had held when he had first started making love to Danny nearly half an hour ago was now bursting into eager, energetic thrusts. The slap of skin on skin and the hot, heavy pants of both men was all you could hear in the moonlit bedroom along with the occasional grunt or contented moan.

Danny’s right leg tensed around Steve’s waist whilst his left heel dug into Steve’s shoulder, forcing him to thrust into Danny deeper than ever. Danny’s cock lay untouched on his stomach, bouncing with every thrust of Steve’s shaft into his body. The head was shiny and had a burning red tinge to it. Pearls of pre-cum sat precariously above his belly button, waiting to be lapped up.

Desperate grunts escaped from both men. Steve’s cock nudged Danny’s prostate harder, harder, harder as his chants got louder, “Danny, Danny...fuck Danny, Baby. I’m gonna cum... shit, Babe, fuckkkk,” Steve felt ribbons of cum release from his cock into his lover’s hole, filling him up and marking his territory.

The blissed out, sated look on Steve’s face as he came was enough to push Danny over the edge. His still untouched cock jerked on it’s own accord until sheets of white spurted out, covering his abdomen and even dashing his chin and lips. Danny’s loud groans was what brought Steve back from his momentary whiteout. Wrapping his fist around Danny’s dick, Steve stroked up and down, milking the remaining drops of his favourite liquid out of his lover.

Deeming his cock too sensitive to touch now, Danny pushed Steve’s hand and body away, forcing Steve to slip his own softening cock out of his lover’s hole, cooling cum slowly trickling out too. Collapsing down on the mattress next to Danny, Steve leaned over and began licking up the white stripes from the blonde’s hairy chest.

Whimpering at the over sensitivity of his body, Danny pulled Steve’s face up to meet his mouth in lazy, post-coital kiss.

Retracting his mouth from his lover, Danny choked out a laugh into the now overly quiet room, “Babe, that was amazing. I love you so much. Fuck, I love it when you mark me, y’know I’m not gonna be able to walk properly tomorrow now.”

“That was the whole point, Danno. If you can still walk and sit down comfortably after I’m done with you then I’ve clearly not done my job,” Steve agreed, smirking at his in partner.

Half-heartedly slapping Steve on the chest, Danny moved to get comfortable on the muscular but surprisingly soft planes of Steve’s chest. “You’re such a Goof,” Danny murmured.

They both knew that sooner or later they were going to have to leave the warmth of the musky-smelling bed to shower but for now, both were content to bask in the afterglow of their love-making.


End file.
